


Cooling down

by runawaygypsy



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaygypsy/pseuds/runawaygypsy





	Cooling down

"It's too hot to sleep," I whined, pulling the sheet around me, hoping to form a protective barrier from errant mosquitos that found their way in through the open window.

My boyfriend, Tom, chuckled. "Why don't you invest in an AC unit?"

I scowled at him. "It only gets this hot like once a year." We had been together since September the previous year, so this was the first time Tom had seen me deal with the summer heat. I was most definitely a cooler weather girl, and fall was my favorite season. Just the thought of the crisp autumn air andbeautiful leaves in colors of reds and orange made me happy.

He stood up from the bed, wrapped a towel that had been tossed on the nightstand around his waist. "I'll be right back," he said softly before padding barefoot out the door. 

I heard him shuffling things around in the echos that resounded from the kitchen and even thought heard him humming to himself. Just when I was about to get up myself and see, he returned, pushing back through the door, arms laden with an assortment of items.

"I think it's time to cool you off, " he grinned. Carefully, he laid out the items on the top of my dresser. I sat up to see what they were, but he gently pushed me back into the bed. "Patience, darling," he purred, grabbing a wash cloth from the top of the pile. "Now, close your eyes."

I did as I was told and felt the need shift as he sat down next to me. The cool, soft cloth was placed on my neck and he swirled it around, letting the damp edges catch on my ears and lick at my chin. He pulled the sheet away and swept the cloth over my chest, first dragging it slowly between my breasts, then around each one, carefully avoiding my blushing buds that were already beginning to harden. "That feels divine," I purred. He shushed me and dragged it heavily over my belly then down over my mound. It came to rest between my legs, the heaviest, coolest point nestled next to my sex.

I could hear him chuckle with satisfaction as goose bumps began to form across my body. "Is this helping?" he asked, his voice thick. I nodded. "Good, there's more." 

I felt him retrieve something else and heard the telltale tinkle of ice cubes in one of my glasses. His fingers fished some from the cup, put it down and I gasped as he pressed them directly on my nipples. A shock went through me. My initial reaction was to yelp, but their cool sent a bolt of hot straight to my very core. "Mmmm, I can tell you enjoy this." He sounded pleased with himself. "Let's see where else you might enjoy these. I suppose you've fantasized about what it would be like to fuck a frost giant?" He posed it more as a statement than a question, referring to his most famous movie role.

Slyly, I answered, "I might have, once or twice." I opened my eyes to see him watching me, his blue eyes taking everything in, running the entire length of my body as he twirled the ice over each breast then, following the same trail as the washcloth,.down over my belly, to the heat that was pooling between my legs. The now-warmed washcloth was tossed out of the way and the ice cubes pushed into the sultry dampness of my swollen folds. It felt so cold it was scalding, the surprise of it making my hips buck involuntarily. Within moments the cubes had melted, leaving a wet trail along my skin in their wake. 

"I do believe you are boiling hot," he smiled, placing another ice cube between my lips. His lips were immediately upon mine, gently taking the ice cube and rolling it in his tongue before landing them against my breast, sucking as the cold, hard ice danced against one, then the other until he was slurping the last bit of water from my skin. 

Reaching into the glass, he retrieved yet another one, this time sliding down between my thighs, letting the cube sit on his tongue as he dove it inside me. I groaned at the intensity, my hips rising to meet him as his tongue slid out, leaving the melting coolness and flicking over my clit. He swirled it lazily around the nub, each movement eliciting a sigh of approval from me. My skin had cooled down, from the ice, the excitement, the sweat, I'm not sure, but my insides were quickly becoming molten and each time his tongue touched, a bolt of white hot lightning shot through me. 

I began to roll my hips toward him, but he held me down. Lifting his head, his scruff scratching against the tender flesh of my inner thigh, he commanded, "Not yet." 

He rose from the bed again and I closed my eyes. "And what does my frost giant have for me, now?" I giggled. He climbed on top of me, hovering over me on his knees and one hand. Opening my eyes once again, I saw a popsicle in his other hand. It wasn't the classic kind with the wrapper, but rather the kind you find totally encased in a thick layer of plastic that you would normally snap in half to eat. 

He kissed me deeply, plunging his tongue between my waiting lips as he just as quickly penetrated me with the icy pop. The sensation was immediate, making me moan into his mouth. He worked it, sliding in and out, letting the iciness fill me and then pulling it back out. Just when the warmth began to return, he would thrust it back in. Each time he repeated, I could feel the warmth inside me grow until I was writhing with his ministrations. 

I could feel myself hurtling toward my pinnacl and was nearly there when he pulled out from me a final time. He knelt above me and licked the plastic casing, drawing his tongue along it, savoring it. "You taste wonderful," he did gruffly, tossing it aside and undoing the towel. His cock was already at attention. "Now that you know what it feels like to have a frost giant, what would you rather have?"

Panting, I answered, "Oh definitely you." I reached up and grabbed his cock, sliding it between my hands, feeling the silken skin of it as it hardened even more.

His eyes rolled back. "Oh, God, " he moaned, pulling himself away. "You make me so damn hot," he groaned as he sat up on his haunches and pulled me onto him, sheathing himself fully with my slickness. He grasped my wrists and hoisted me up so I was straddling him, my legs wrapped around his hips, my arms clutching around his shoulders. His hands holding my ass. 

Slowly, I gyrated against him, feeling him inside me, filled with him, and each movement making him hit my most tender spots. His mouth worked against my neck, his tongue sliding along it, teeth grazing the vein, breath hot against me as he thrust himself inside me.

Waves of ecstacy began to wash over me as I was enveloped by a run sheen of sweat. Each hum, each sigh, led to a heavier breath and with each breath, he thrust harder until I hit my peak. "Oh god, oh god Tom," I keened as I shuddered against him. 

My walls grasped around him, squeezing him and bringing him with me to the brink, his thrusts getting more insistent until his manhood was throbbing and spilling inside me. We rode it together before collapsing against each other on the bed.

Still catching his breath, he asked, "Do you still need cooling off? "

I laughed. "After that, I think I need a cold shower."


End file.
